The Very Sorry Bones And The Man That Loves Her
by cait701
Summary: Hey guys! I wrote this Post 100th ep. Booth is looking for Bones because he realizes something. But, there's one problem. Bones is missing. Rated K because honestly I'm as paranoid as a cow in a burger joint. I have know idea what that means
1. Chapter 1

_**Salutations my fellow squints! So, who's angsty from the 100th episode of Bones? I know I am. I watched like three times hoping for a better outcome. I can't wait till next thursday to see how they react! I thought about it and decided to do a little fic along with the other authors out there. So..... PRESENTING THE VERY SORRY BONES AND THE MAN THAT LOVES HER!!! - Cait701

* * *

**_

_She doesn't think she's right for him; her heart is filled with sorrows. But when she hears a silent hymn she'll know there's new tomorrows._

"I gambled Sweets and she rejected me." Booth blurted out as he burst into the young psychiatrists' office.

"Wait, what?" Sweets dropped the pen he was writing with and jerked his head up to see a disheveled looking Special Agent in his doorway. Booth walked briskly over o one of the chairs and sat down. He rubbed his face with his hands, attempting to wake himself up more. Booth hadn't slept at all last night. His mind had been overwhelmed with Bone's answer.

"She rejected _you?!?" _Sweets exclaimed as he sat in the opposing chair. "You, of all people?"

"Yes, okay, yeah we have it down that she rejected me. Here's what happened…" Booth replayed the whole conversation to Sweets. Booth actually started to choke up half way through. Concluding the story Booth asked, "How am I going to be able to work with her? I mean, I want too but…"

"But you're afraid your relationship isn't going to be the same." Sweets finished for him. His hands were steepled and his face unreadable. He knew what was going on, he was about to continue with his interpretation of the event when Booth continued to rant.

"I mean I've never been crazy for anyone as I am for her in my entire life. I want to be the old man to say 'I knew, I knew all along she was the one and only for me.' I want that Sweets. I- I don't think I can move on. No, I can't move on. I refuse to move on. But I don't know why Bones said those things. How she can't change for me, how she isn't good for me. She doesn't have to change. She's already changed so much, she's perfect. Why doesn't she see that? Why di-"The thought struck him. Why did she say all those things? Why didn't I say anything to her about it? "I'm an idiot! Stupid, stupid!"

Booth got up quickly from the chair, throwing over his shoulders a quick goodbye.

"Thanks Sweets you really helped me out!" And he was out the door.

Sighing Sweets got up and went back to rewriting his book. _Glad I could help._

**_B&B4eva_**

"Hey Cam! Have you seen Bones? I can't find her anywhere!" Booth called out to the pathologist. Cam looked up from her files to see Seely's head in her doorway. Turning her head back down to her papers she said, "She took the day off Seely."

Booth left and went to Bone's apartment. He knocked on the door, there was no answer. He turned the knob. It was locked. Using the emergency key Bones had given him, he opened the door.

"Bones?" He called. The apartment was silent except for Booth's breathing. He was going to search the rooms when he noticed a note on her kitchen counter; it had his name on it.

_Booth-_

_I'm so sorry about last night. I am. I need answers, and I know just who to go to. He can help. I know he can. I notified Cam that I'm not coming to work. I'll see you later. Maybe._

_-Bones_

Booth's cell phone as he finished reading her name.

" Booth."

"Sport?"

"Pops? Why are you callin? Is something wrong?"

" Nah, sport. Just come down, I have something for you."

" Pops, I'm kinda busy."

" Just listen to your grandfather and get your butt down here."

" Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Hank hung up the phone, sighing he recalled the night before.

_Hank sat in the pew, his head bent in prayer. He heard the door open and heels clicking against the floor, but payed no mind to them, that is until they stopped next to them. Hank lifted his head._

"_Temperance?" _

_The moment he said her name, the tears that he could see she was holding back spilled over. Hank tugged her arm and scootched over so she could sit. She put her head on his shoulder. Hank held her like that for God knows how long before she calmed down enough to speak._

"_I-I have regrets Hank." She spoke into his shoulder._

"_Whadya mean?" _

_Temperance recited the whole conversation she had had with Booth before she had come to him._

"_I- I can't Hank, I- I just can't. I can't change. I just don't know how. Booth is my partner, my best friend. I can't let him get hurt by me. I can't that's unforgivable….. I'm scared Hank. You told me not to be but I am." Temperance's voice broke at the end. Hank sighed. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and held her the only way a grandfather could. _

"_Come with me." And he stood up, Temperance stood along with him. He guided her along to his car and they went back to his room at the nursing home. He sat her down on his couch and went to his nightstand. Right where he had left it this morning, was his hymn book. He took it up and flipped through a few pages until he came to the hymn that he kept close to his heart. The one he had memorized since he was a lad._

_He gave the book to Temperance and pointed to the hymn._

"_Read it aloud. Don't stop either."_

_Hank pulled up a chair and Temperance began._

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels,  
but have not love,  
I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.

And if I have prophetic powers,  
and understand all mysteries and all knowledge,  
and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains,  
but have not love,  
I am nothing.

If I give away all I have,  
and if I deliver my body to be burned,  
but have not love,  
I gain nothing.

Love is patient and kind;  
love is not jealous or boastful;  
it is not arrogant or rude.

Love does not insist on its own way;  
it is not irritable or resentful;  
it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things,  
believes all things,  
hopes all things,  
endures all things.

Love never ends;  
as for prophecies, they will pass away;  
as for tongues, they will cease;  
as for knowledge, it will pass away.

For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect;  
but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away.

When I was a child,  
I spoke like a child,  
I thought like a child,  
I reasoned like a child;  
when I became a man,  
I gave up childish ways.

For now we see in a mirror dimly,  
but then face to face.  
Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully,  
even as I have been fully understood.

So faith,  
hope,  
love  
abide, these three;  
but the greatest of these  
is love.

Chapter Thirteen of St. Paul's First Letter to the Corinthians." _Temperance looked up at Hank , a confused look on her face. "I don't understand."_

"_Temperance, you like to think things through right? Think about it."_

**B&B4eva**

And that's what she had done. She sat there on his couch, thinking about the hymn. He watched her face slowly change to one of understanding. She had gotten up to thank him and leave, but Hank told her it was late and made her stay the night. And now she was asleep on his couch, her heels on the floor.

Hank heard a knock on the door and Seely opened the door.

"Hey pops! What is it you wan-"Seely was silenced by a slap to the head.

"Shut up! She's sleeping." Hank hoarsely whispered.

"What's Bones doing on your couch?" Booth whispered back.

"She came to visit me last night. I have to go, I have a class. Can you take her home?"

"Of course. I'll just go bring my car around." Booth took another look at her before he left.

Hank turned back to his desk and got out a piece of paper. He wrote down the hymn and put it in Brennan's hand.

"How did you know I was awake?" she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"You forgot I had to raise two boys. You're too still and your breathing is too even."

"Don't tell him I'm up."

"I won't. Relax more you're too tense," He knelt down closer to her. "And don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks Hank."

"No problem Temperance." And she fell asleep.

_Yesterday is the past. Today will bring back tomorrow. When tomorrow comes, so ends the sorrow._

_**SOOOOOO? What do you think? I know itt's not very good. But, at least it's a start. I'm gonna mark this as complete for now, but if I get enough reviews and suggestions I might make this fic a two or three parter. R&R and Bones and Booth will get together this season! ( I HOPE ) Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in in the beginning. Bones unfortunatly doesn't belong to me. If it did....oooooh... so many things I would do! Well, yeah, :( No Bones for Cait.**_

**And now for something completely Different_: I have been hooked on The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes! Jeremy Brett _is the _Sherlock Holmes! I just love it! Also I just took the Advanced Science Exam so I can take ninth grade biology instead of eighth grade science. I REALLLLYYY hope I pass! Let's seee what else have I been up too? Ummm I'm currently reading The Beekeepers Apprentice by Laurie R. King and The Eyre Affair by Jasper Fforde. They are both really good books. I don't own the copyrights to these either! Ugh is nothing sacred? Lol. :D So thanx for listening to my rant of randomness! Make suggestions and I'll see what I can do._**

**_P.S I am currently working on a new story for Sherlock Holmes. I hope to have it up soon!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Cait701 ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Doubt_s _can find their way into ones heart when that person regrets what she's done. The only question that lies is: Is he the one?_

Temperance was now alone in her apartment, the silence greeting her with open arms. After dinner Booth had driven her home and that was the end of it. They had bid their farewells and would see each other in the morning. Brennan wasn't sure she would see him in the morning though. Could she? Could she face him in the morning? Doubts and unspoken fears creeped into her heart and clouded her mind.

"Love is ephemeral, right?" She spoke her doubts aloud, so they echoed back to her. "Did I make the right decision? Was I right to protect him from me? Can I change?" the last question floored her.

Temperance needed answers. Who could she go to? Not Booth. That was out of the question. Angela? Temperance looked at the clock. _No, way too late, besides I don't know if I can face her right now._ She was about to give up and console herself with a bottle of bourbon and a book, when another name popped into her head. _Should I? Yes._ Temperance shuffled throughone of her drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper in a pen, scribbling down a note she thought _with his protective male tendencies, he might come to look for me. But after tonight?_

**B&B4eva**

Temperance killed the ignition and looked up at the doorway of the church. She wasn't sure she could face him; all she would be able to see is Booth. Taking a deep breath, she controlled her emotions. _hates me for what I did? _Brennan shook her head. _I shouldn't think so irrationally._ Walking at a more brisk pace, she neared the form sitting in the pew. She could tell he was praying and felt it best to wait. Tears pricked her eyes. _I can't do this. No I can't, I don't want to see the look of pain in his eyes too._ Despite her thoughts she pressed forward. Finally she was standing right next to him, he uttered her name, and tears fell down her face like rain.

He tugged her down and comforted her for what seemed like hours, until she fell asleep.

**B&B4eva**

Temperance woke up from her dream to find that she was asleep in her own bed. _Did last night really happen?_ She shifted her hands and realized she was clutching something. A piece of paper. _The hymn._ Her eyes widened, opening up the now disheveled scrap of paper she read it over. She dissected every word, hoping for some secret meaning. Her brain going a mile a minute she realized what she had. She had the answer she all along. She was in love with Booth and that stupid line could cross a river for all she cared. She needed to tell him, looking at the clock Brennan saw that it was only six. It was too early, she would have to wait.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter of pans followed by low cursing. Alarmed, she took up the baseball bat she kept under her bed and creeped into her kitchen. To her surprise, Booth was on the floor sweeping up what appeared to be scrambled eggs. Setting the bat against the wall Brennan got to I level with Booth. He looked up and saw her in front of him. His face broke out into a sheepish grin.

"Sorry 'bout that Bones, I was trying to make you breakfast bu-"

His words were cut off by her lips touching his. Pulling back after a couple of seconds they touched foreheads, in unison they said,

"I have to tell you something."

_So our tale ends here with a bit of cheer and love forever after, he girl got the guy and the guy the girl and now their days are filled with laughter._


	3. Authors Note

Okay guys, so, Cait701 here. I know it took me a long time to update this story. I'm working on my first Sherlock Holmes fic and I want to get it right. I find that if I finish the story firs, then post it people like you a lot more. The story is coming out really well, better than my other fics, funnier too! I couldn't stop laughing while writing those tidbits. My mom, who's a worthy fan of Sherlock Holmes, is helping me keep the characters in character. She and the book mom just bought, The Baker Street File! All rights go to the authors of the book, because you know, I don't like to get sued. Shoot! I'm rambling again. You guys can just tell me when to stop. Also, Bones belongs to its creators, as do the characters, the set and blah de la da. Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
